


A Fairy Stole His Wallet?

by AquaSea_s



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaSea_s/pseuds/AquaSea_s
Summary: Thank you for reading through that story! Please feel free to leave comments or suggestions; I would like to do my best in improving the things that I put out. ^^
Kudos: 3





	A Fairy Stole His Wallet?

A very rare occurrence. Everyone's work has been taking off and they’ve all gotten so much busier in the recent months, so it's nothing short of a miracle that everyone was able to match their vacation schedules. Not to mention that everyone was willing to go on such an outdoorsy trip, instead of just being cooped up at someone’s house: playing games. Perhaps no one could say no to Yasu, too, not when he asked so nicely, and persistently at that. Kanjani Eight is eight again, even if it's only during this trip.

They have just finished eating the afternoon snacks brought by Subaru from his trip to Sebu-to, and they see that they still have some time to spare before the next thing on their schedule. They decide to ditch the car ride and just take a walk across town to the local airport, since they reckon, they won't have another time to do so. As they make their way, they all just chat happily about anything and everything that comes up, as though they have always been together and there was no need to rush and catch up with each other.

Midway across town, Hina and Uchi, who are walking at the front of the group, started discussing the dried mangoes they were snacking on. Uchi turns to ask Ohkura about his opinions, and Hina turns to look too, but they do not spot him. "Where's Tatsu?" Hina asks. They all look behind them and among them, then realize that Ohkura was, indeed, not there. "He was with us going out, right?" Hina asks the other members for confirmation. They nodded confusedly in agreement.

Maru caught Yasu's eye and tilted his head. Yasu then says, "Ah, let's look for him!" Maru furrows his brows a little bit and gives Yasu a questioning look, which Yasu catches and makes him hurriedly declare, "Ah! I need to go to the toilet!!! We just passed one, let’s go back!!!" Hina says, "Ah, well, that gives Tatsu some time to catch up with us. I'll just send him a message telling where we are." They try to find a nearby toilet while Yoko tries to call Ohkura's phone—to no avail.

They backtracked a little until they finally find the public toilet Yasu mentioned, into which Maru and Yasu go straight in. Sure enough, they can hear what they think is Ohkura's heavy breathing in one of the stalls. So does Hina – whom they did not notice file in just behind them, until he talked and asked, "Tatsu, is that you?"

Maru and Yasu turned to look at Hina, and then at each other. "Oh no!!!" Yasu mouths at Maru. To their surprise, Ohkura answers in a very laboured but still pleasant voice, "Yes, I'm so sorry, please go away, I'll catch up in a while." Hina protests, "B-but—" and Yasu and Maru put a finger to their mouths and grabs Hina to usher him outside.

"Did you two know he was here?" Hina demanded. Maru quickly defends, "No! But I figured it possible..." Hina’s face registers a huge worry, and tells the two of them, "We need to take him to a clinic! It sounded bad in there! We can’t leave him!" Yasu assures him, "It's okay, Shin-chan, a fairy just stole his wallet and he’s probably tired from running. You guys can go ahead, and we'll catch up soon, okay? Go, go," and swats him off towards the rest of the members waiting nearby. Hina starts to protest, "What on earth are you—" which Yasu just cuts off with an assuring smile, "Yes, we'll be okay."

As Hina re-joins the other members, Maru and Yasu make their way back into the toilet. Maru calls out, "Tacchon~ It's just me and Sho-chan, I promise. No one's waiting outside. Can we go to you?" They hear a latch be undone and proceed to that cubicle, finding Ohkura sitting down hugging his knees, breathing erratically and tears streaming out his eyes. Maru sits himself in front of Ohkura, loosening Ohkura's grip and then gently pushing Ohkura's head back to a more relaxed and open position; Maru then tries his best to fan some air and demonstrate a breathing rhythm for Ohkura to follow. Yasu reaches out to Ohkura's shoulder and makes small circles with his thumb, also following on Maru's breathing rhythm, and wiping off the tears and sweat on Ohkura's face.

A few minutes pass and Ohkura's breathing rhythym normalised, and while his eyes are still strained and red, he isn't tearing up anymore. Yasu asks, "Do you want to stay here?" Ohkura just stared out front for a few more moments before he says, "You're right, let's go now." Maru asks, "Where to?" Ohkura responds, "Let's go find somewhere quiet without a lot of people." Maru replies, "Okay. Can you stand?" and proceeds to offer his arm. Yasu taps on Ohkura's shoulder, and says, "Come, we'll help you stand."

Ohkura reaches out to take Maru's arm, and Yasu crouches to drape Ohkura's other arm across his shoulders. They assist Ohkura in standing up slowly, and even afterwards in walking to a bench tucked a little bit behind some nearby shops. After a couple of moments of sitting there quietly, Ohkura breaks the silence with an, "I'm so sorry, I'm keeping you two." Yasu counters, "That's okay, it's just for a short while, nothing huge. Are you feeling better?" Ohkura responds, "A little, yeah." Maru asks, "Can you breathe now?" "Mm… mm," Ohkura replied with a slight nod.

"Tacchon, do you want some ice cream?" Maru asked. Ohkura gives a small smile, and says, "Ice cream... Yeah, ice cream would be great right now." Maru then immediately stands up and walks to buy some. Yasu shouts behind him, "Oi, get me some, too!" "Nooo~ I don't wanna~" Maru shouts back at him. Yasu then turns to Ohkura with a, "Hey, what's wrong? You didn't even let me nor Maru know..." Ohkura responds, "Well, I didn't want to bother you, since everyone's so hyped up and excited and happy, I would rather you guys don't worry about me." Yasu gently chides him, "Did you really think we won't notice that you were suddenly gone? Everyone is worried, you know. Yokocho was trying to call you." Ohkura sighs out, "Yes... that was my bad."

They sit quietly for a few moments before Yasu asks, "Do you want to talk about it?" Ohkura nods, and says, "Well, yeah. I don't know what happened either. I know we were going to—" his tone increases and his voice starts to hitch and sound panicky, “you even asked me..." Yasu holds Ohkura's shoulder and rubs his thumb to try and calm down Ohkura, Thankfully, it works. "I know you're really excited for all of us to fly over the lake and show us all the beautiful spots, and I was really excited too, I promise. But while we were walking, I suddenly thought about actually flying and I panicked and—" Ohkura draws out a sigh, and continues, "...I'm so sorry." Yasu turns to Ohkura and says, "Look, it's not a problem, alright?" Ohkura mumbles back, "But I'm in the way and keeping you..."

With a slight edge of impatience, Yasu just says, "It's not a problem." He gives Ohkura’s shoulders another tap before taking his hands off and turning to face away. At that moment, Maru walks back to their bench, and crouches in front of Ohkura. He looks up into Ohkura's eyes pushes out an ice cream cup, "Plain vanilla, in a cup?" Ohkura nods. Maru places the ice cream cup in Ohkura's left hand, and a bottle of water on the right, then stands up. Yasu's hand is extended out at Maru’s direction, seeming to ask for his ice cream. Maru hands an ice cream cone to Yasu, "Strawberry, don't complain." Yasu's face lights up, says, "Thank you!!! >u<" and excitedly digs in on the ice cream.

Maru then plops himself on Ohkura's other side, leans his back against Ohkura, and hangs his legs over the bench's armrest. "That's some good ice cream, don't let it melt," Maru tells Ohkura before he starts eating at his own chocolate ice cream. Ohkura gives a slight chuckle, pushes Maru off, and sips some water before starting to eat his ice cream. Maru asks, "Is it the plane ride?" Ohkura huffs out and gives a nod. Maru chuckles and says, "You know I can't see if you're saying yes or no, right?" Ohkura sheepishly says, "Mm… yes." Maru then continues, "We'll only be flying over the area to look at clear waters and flower fields and maybe some views a little further away than we can see down here, yeah? Probably a little bit of flying high enough to reach clouds, yeah? I suppose it's okay to not come if you really can’t. Right, Sho-chan? I’ll take lots of photos for you."

"But everyone is here today, I don't want to waste the opportunity by being such a scaredy-cat over this. I'll be okay. It's alright, I want to see and enjoy the same sceneries along with everyone," Ohkura responds sheepishly, with an obviously-apprehensive tone. Yasu turns to Ohkura, and with a smile, asks, "So you're going?" Maru then offers, "If you really can't get yourself to ride on the plane, we can just give the others some excuses for you." Yasu piles on, "Yeah, I'll just tell them that a fairy stole your wallet, and that you need to get it back and settle some scores with that fairy." Maru tries to turn and look at Yasu, "Sho-chan, still that story???" Yasu looks at Maru, and says in a jesting challenging voice, "It's not impossible! They won't know for sure!" Maru sits up properly and turns to look at Yasu on Ohkura's other side, and with a challenging voice, says, "Why don't you just make it a big dog, huh?" Yasu sticks his tongue out at Maru, then exclaims, "You know that's also not impossible!!! Maybe a big dog ate that fairy who took the wallet." Maru looks around and says, "Maybe it's a monkey that got loose into town and took Tacchon's credit card then tried to use it in one of the shops around here." Yasu laughs, and says, "Thaaat's what I'm talking about." Ohkura just laughs at his two friends being idiots and continues to eat his ice cream.

At that time, Yasu's phone rings, and he complains, "Crap, it's Hina," but answers it anyway. Maru can hear Hina shouting "WHERE ARE YOU?" into the phone. Yasu answers sweetly, "We'll be caught up with you guys in a little while, calm yourself down. Bye bye!" Hina replies, "OI YOU—" Yasu cuts off the phone call, and proceeds to ask Ohkura, "Tacchon, feeling okay enough to go on?" Ohkura's mouth quivers. Yasu then puts his hand on Ohkura's shoulder, and says with a smile, "It's okay, you can rest for a few more minutes, but I need to go ahead and start taking care of preparations. Will I see you there?" Maru puts his arm around Ohkura's shoulders, and tells Yasu, "I'll carry this kid there if I need to. Go." Yasu crouches in front of Ohkura, puts his hand on his Tacchon's head of hair and gives it a ruffle, "I'll make sure you're safe and will see really pretty places you’ll like," he says with the biggest smile on his face. Ohkura gives a smile and nods, as Maru tightens his half-hug on Ohkura.

They're finally seated in the small airplane, almost ready for take-off. As the announcements were being made, Subaru briefly stood and reached out to the seat in front of him to give Ohkura some pats on the head. It made Ohkura look, and he sees a really warm smile and a slight reassuring nod. Ohkura's hand searched for the forearm of Maru seated beside him and held on real tight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading through that story! Please feel free to leave comments or suggestions; I would like to do my best in improving the things that I put out. ^^


End file.
